


Be With You Tonight

by orphan_account



Series: Paramour Mansion [Some MCR Oneshots] [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Mikey needs a hug, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Other, Paramour Mansion, Singing, Singing to Sleep, emotional hurt/comfor, gerard also needs a hug, gerard sings mikey to sleep, gerards a good brother, not my idea, sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As long as Mikey has Gerard, everything will be alright.





	Be With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I actually uploaded something instead of being lazy all day. Wow, what a surprise. Anyway, I wrote the actual fic, but the whole idea came from @BeanieKid on Quotev. (www.quotev.com/BeanieKid).

Ever since the band moved into the Paramour Mansion to record The Black Parade, Mikey felt off. Not that he was the only one, Bob was complaining that the bathtub was running at unholy times in the morning and Frank and Gerard were getting doors slammed in their face (they claimed by “paranormal beings”.) And Ray, well, he seemed to be doing pretty okay, if not a little shaken by his bandmates’ experiences. 

But it just so happens that Mikey got the most haunted room. At least his room was only a door down from his brother’s room. That made him feel a bit better. It was a bit childish to think that Gerard could run in and protect him from the monsters inside his head, but the thought comforted him. At least it usually did. But not tonight. Tonight, Mikey’s anxiety was through the roof and his insomnia pills weren’t working. So he lied in his bed, trying to fall asleep until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was tired, depressed, anxious, and about to break, so he did the only thing left. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and tiptoed out of his room and into the hallway. Although Mikey way wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, the frigid air chilled him to the bone and made his teeth chatter and hands shake. He couldn’t understand how Gerard was able to sleep with the door open, so he shut it after he slipped into his brother’s room. 

One of the only good things about the Paramour Mansion was the fact that all of the bedrooms were carpeted. Mikey was glad about that as he lied down on the floor next to Gerard’s bed. The carpet, his blanket, pillow, and hoodie managed to trap enough heat for Mikey to be warm and somewhat comfortable. That paired with the comfort of having his older brother near him quickly lured him into a restless sleep.

Darkness surrounded him. He was running but not moving, or maybe he was but he couldn’t notice. He wasn’t certain what he was running away from, but the impending sense of doom was crushing him. He tried to glance over his shoulder to get a glimpse of what was chasing him, but as he turned to look he tripped. Suddenly, something slammed into his stomach, preventing him for getting up. Huge yellow glowing eyes surrounded him.  
“You’ll never be good enough.” In Ray’s voice.  
“We don’t want you in the band because you can’t even play the bass well.” That one was in Frank’s voice.  
“Everyone in this band would be happier if you killed yourself.” Ray’s voice again.  
And possibly the one that stung the most, “You mean nothing to me, Mikey,” in Gerard’s voice.  
He was screaming silently, suffocating on his own tears.

 

Gerard woke to his brother’s screams. He rolled out of bed and almost tripped over the form of his brother not even a foot away from the nightstand. He crouched over and began to shake his screaming brother until Mikey woke with a jolt. Mikey seemed confused for a moment, but then the events of his dream hit him, making his wide brown eyes fill with tears. Gerard pulled his brother back into his lap effortlessly and hugged him to his chest. Mikey turned to hug his brother and started sobbing into Gerard’s pajama shirt.

“Sh, you’re okay. I’m here. You’ll be okay, I promise,” murmured Gerard, running a hand through his younger brother’s messy brown hair. Mikey’s didn’t lighten. If anything, he was crying more intensely than before as he grabbed fistfulls of the back of Gerard’s shirt. Once Mikey seemed to get into a comfortable position in his brothers lap, Gerard started to sing, rocking slowly to the rhythm.

“So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends,” He started, voice a bit raspy from sleep.”

“Every one of them met tragic ends,” Mikey started quieting a down a bit. Gerard’s voice was way too beautiful to cry to anyway.

“With every passing day, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I miss them all tonight.” Gerard’s voice cracked out of exhaustion, and suddenly Mikey felt bad about being such a burden. His brother was as worn out, if not more considering he had been singing 5 hours straight every day for the last 4 days. At that thought, he tensed up until Gerard started running a hand up and down the small of his back. He let the pure exhaustion overtake him.

“And if they only knew what I would say,” Gerard kept singing as he stood up, Mikey still attached to his front. His brother was a dead weight, but a light one at that. Light enough to easily carry to the bed a few feet away.  
“If I could be with you tonight I would sing you to sleep.” Gerard set Mikey down on one side of the mattress and climbed in next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them. Although Mikey was asleep at that point, Gerard pulled him into his chest and continued singing.

“Never let them take the light behind your eyes,” Gerard began to drift off to sleep but not before pressing a chaste kiss onto his brother’s forehead. He knew they might not be okay at the moment, but eventually everything would work out. They would get through it together.


End file.
